A Sprinkle Of Happiness
by Bitter Sweet Angel
Summary: Kaoru takes some time to reflect on her emotions and feelings. This is until the person she cares about most appears and turns Kaoru's wildest dreams into reality.Songfic to the song 'Because Of You' by NeYo.


This is my first ever fanfic writing thingy-majiggy ever. I decided to start with a songfic, because I thought it would be a good starter to see whether or not people like my style of writing. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or just a little note of what you thought (If it's something bad, please turn it into constructive criticism. That would be very much appreciated!). Thanks and enjoy!

Speech "..."

Thought '..._'_

Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the song 'Because Of You' by Ne-Yo.**

Kaoru sighed as she looked out into the shimmering sunset that cast shadows across the dojo rooftop. Once again, she was thinking about Kenshin. Kenshin who she wished was hers. She desperately longed for him to be in her arms. She wanted to trace the beautiful scar on his cheek with her finger, she wanted to feel what his hair felt like. Of course she kept all this to herself, she would never tell anyone about her feelings. She knew they would think of her foolish, Kenshin could never share her feelings as he was still not letting go of Tomoe.

**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it,**

**Even If I did I don't know if I would quit**

'I can't help myself. I guess... I just have to let him go. I can't put myself through this. I'm torturing myself! Kaoru get yourself together! You know very well you can't have him, so why put yourself through this? If you truly love him, let him go' Kaoru slumped and rested her head in her knees that were folded against her chest, 'Gosh, I hate decisions! Especially ones like these'

**And I know this much is true,**

**Baby you have become my addiction**

"I can't settle with the one I can live with, I know I've found the person I can't live without" Kaoru whispered softly to herself as she started to sob quietly.

'It's so hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does' Kaoru sat up and wiped a tear away from her cheek. For a moment everything was silent as Kaoru sat, listening to the distant birds that flew into the setting sun that had almost disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Kaoru-dono?" a beautiful sound tingled in Kaoru's ears as she turned to face Kenshin, looking at her with concern, "Is everything okay?"

**I'm so strung out on you,**

**I can barely move**

"Kenshin! H-how... did you know I was up here?" Kaoru stood up and tried to look normal, hoping that her face wasn't tear-streaked.

"You've been crying, Kaoru-dono" Kenshin walked over and wiped a tear that had dribbled down her neck. His touch made Kaoru take a sudden intake of breath as the spot on her neck fuzzed.

**But I like it**

"Uhh... with happiness! Anyway, you didn't really answer my question before. How did you know I was up here?"

"Kaoru I have something to tell you" Kenshin blushed and looked down. Kaoru noticed his hands were fidgeting.

"As have I Kenshin, I have something to tell you" Kaoru sighed as she too looked down to hide her flushed cheeks.

"You go first, Kaoru-dono"

'This is it Kaoru, go for it!'

"I-I...I..." Kaoru stumbled on her words and shuffled her feet.

'There's no turning back now, come on Kaoru!'

"Oh this is stupid!" Kaoru cried out and ran to Kenshin and embraced him with a deep kiss. Kaoru was amazed that Kenshin didn't once try to pull away, but rather he was as into it as she was.

After a few minutes they broke away, still hugging. Kaoru beamed up at Kenshin, "I love you Kenshin"

"I love you Kaoru, more than anything. That's how I found you here. I must admit I followed you, but you looked so sad and I wanted to find out what was wrong" Kaoru nodded and raised one hand to trace his scar. Kaoru stood on tiptoes as she gently kissed the cross-shaped scar. Kenshin smiled down at her as Kaoru then moved on to his hair. His hair felt as soft as silk and it slipped through her fingers.

"Oh Kenshin!" Kaoru rested her head against his chest as she cried with happiness.

**And it's all because of you.**


End file.
